ygdrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Dwarves
Dwarves, bold, hardy, short, and stout, are known as skilled warriors, miners, and workers of stone and metal. They reside in magnificent mountain halls and cities, claiming both the mountain peaks and the depths below as their own. Their tunnel networks can stretch from one end of a continent to the other, and delve far below the surface to seek the riches below, often finding wealth and danger in plentiful amounts. Description Bold and hardy, dwarves are known as skilled warriors, miners, and workers of stone and metal. Though on average they stand well under 5 feet tall, dwarves are so broad and compact that they can weigh as much as a human standing nearly two feet taller. Their courage and endurance are also easily a match for any of the larger folk. Dwarven skin ranges from deep brown to a paler hue tinged with red, but the most comm on shades are light brown or deep tan, like certain tones of earth. Their hair, worn long but in simple styles, is usually black, gray, or brown, though paler dwarves often have red hair. Male dwarves value their beards highly and groom them carefully. Culture & Society Dwarves are solid and enduring like the mountains they love, weathering the passage of centuries with stoic endurance and little change. They respect the traditions of their clans, tracing their ancestry back to the founding of their most ancient strongholds in the youth of the world, and don't abandon those traditions lightly. Individual dwarves are determined and loyal, true to their word and decisive in action, sometimes to the point of stubbornness. Many dwarves have a strong sense of justice, and they are slow to forget wrongs they have suffered. Dwarven kingdoms stretch deep beneath the mountains where the dwarves mine gems and precious metals and forge items of wonder, but their cities are built high in the mountain peaks, often on precarious slopes and cliff edges in impressive feats of engineering and architecture.They love the beauty and artistry of precious metals and fine jewelry, and in some dwarves this love festers into avarice. Whatever wealth they can’t find in their mountains, they gain through trade, though their relationship with other races is often one of distrust. The chief unit of dwarven society is the clan, and dwarves highly value social standing. Even dwarves who live far from their own kingdoms cherish their clan identities and affiliations, recognize related dwarves, and invoke their ancestors’ names in oaths and curses. To be clanless is the worst fate that can befall a dwarf. History Subraces Mountain Dwarves Mountain dwarves, sometimes known also as Gold Dwarves, are strong and hardy, accustomed to a difficult life in rugged terrain. They tend towards the tall side (for a dwarf), and toward lighter coloration of skin and hair. They are native to the Celcaras mountain range, living in great cities built high in the mountains. Hill Dwarves Hill dwarves, sometimes known also as Shield Dwarves, have keen senses and remarkable resilience, able to adapt to different terrains and lifestyles on the fly. They are typically shorter and stockier than other subraces, with tanned skin and rugged brown or ginger hair. They are native to the mountains around Scedon, and have a mutual friendly relationship with the Sea Elves of the area. Grey Dwarves Grey Dwarves, sometimes known also as Duergar, are grim, efficient and disciplined, with a love of battle and an ambition for conquest. They tend towards the tall side (for a dwarf), but are often more slender than their cousins in Maíandir, with darker hair and complexions. They are native to the eastern coast of Almeras, the territories of the Aldwyran Empire. Properties Mountain Dwarves * Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 2, and your Strength score increases by 2. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 25 feet. Your speed is not reduced by wearing heavy armor. * Darkvision. Accustomed to life underground, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Dwarven Resilience. You have advantage on saving throws against poison, and you have resistance against poison damage. * Dwarven Combat Training. You have proficiency with the battleaxe, handaxe, throwing hammer, and warhammer. * Dwarven Armor Training. You have proficiency with light and medium armor. Hill Dwarves * Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 2, and your Wisdom score increases by 1. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 25 feet. Your speed is not reduced by wearing heavy armor. * Darkvision. Accustomed to life underground, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Dwarven Resilience. You have advantage on saving throws against poison, and you have resistance against poison damage. * Dwarven Combat Training. You have proficiency with the battleaxe, handaxe, throwing hammer, and warhammer. * Dwarven Toughness. Your hit point maximum increases by 1, and it increases by 1 every time you gain a level. Grey Dwarves * Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 2, and your Strength score increases by 1. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 25 feet. Your speed is not reduced by wearing heavy armor. * Darkvision. Accustomed to life underground, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 120 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Dwarven Resilience. You have advantage on saving throws against poison, and you have resistance against poison damage. * Dwarven Combat Training. You have proficiency with the battleaxe, handaxe, throwing hammer, and warhammer. * Duergar Resilience. You have advantage on saving throws against illusions and against being charmed or paralyzed. * Duergar Magic. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the enlarge/reduce spell on yourself once with this trait, using only the spell's enlarge option. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the invisibility spell on yourself once with this trait. You don't need material components for either spell, and you can't cast them while you're in direct sunlight, although sunlight has no effect on them once cast. You regain the ability to cast these spells with this trait when you finish a long rest. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for these spells. * Sunlight Sensitivity. You have disadvantage on attack rolls and on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight when you, the target of your attack, or whatever you a re trying to perceive is in direct sunlight. Category:Races Category:History Category:Culture & Society __FORCETOC__